Agricultural crops are typically planted in discrete rows. As such, planting, cultivating and harvesting equipment sometimes include operative features that are arranged in row units that are spaced to correspond with the rows of the particular crop, and the machines are operated to align the row units with the crop rows. For example, agricultural combines used for harvesting corn and similar crops typically have a header with discrete row units, with each row unit comprising, for example: gathering chains to pull the stalks towards the header, snapping rolls to pull the stalks downwards below the header to cause the ears to snap off the stalks, and deck plates or rails to direct the ears of corn. In a corn header, each row unit typically is separated from the adjacent row unit or units by a divider in the shape of a cone or the like. Other agricultural machines might use other types of row unit, such as rows of sprayers, cutters, or the like.
A common problem with agricultural machines having row units is that it can be difficult, time consuming, or fatiguing to properly align the row units with the correct row when entering the crop field. This issue arises when the machine is first introduced to the crop field, and to a greater degree when turning the machine from processing one group of crop rows to the adjacent group of crop rows. The typical process to align the machine properly with the rows is to count off a number of standing rows or gaps between rows corresponding to a reference point on the header, then guide the reference point to the position identified in the count. For example, when turning a combine having a corn header with twelve row units, the operator might count the standing rows to identify the gap between the sixth and seventh rows, then drive the combine to put the crop divider between the sixth and seventh crop units into the gap between the sixth and seventh crop rows. This process is useful when the header is too wide to consistently and accurately judge when the edge of the header is lined up with the first row of standing crop, and has the benefits of being simple and usually being effective. However, this process is prone to error, particularly when the operator is fatigued, when light conditions are reduced, when operating at a relatively high ground speed and as corn headers become wider with more row units.
Thus, the inventors have determined that the state of the art still requires further advancement.
This description of the background is provided to assist with an understanding of the following explanations of exemplary embodiments, and is not an admission that any or all of this background information is necessarily prior art.